Sasuke's Departure Aerisuke Style!
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is a sneak peek at my upcoming fanfic "Aerith X Sasuke Aerisuke So Far Away." Well, hope you like it, and I'm sorry if it's not that good. :/ I tried my best though. :


Sasuke's Departure (Aerisuke Style!)

**(Note: This is a sneak peek at my upcoming fanfic "Aerith X Sasuke (Aerisuke) ~ So Far Away." Now, you might notice that there's a few lines that are a reference to Sasuke's Departure from Episode 109 of NARUTO. Well, hope you like it, and I'm sorry if it's not that good. :/ I tried my best though. : ). **: **Wow. I haven't submitted another fanfic to **** in a while. Well, I've been taking a break from that website, and soon got addicted to dA. Now, for the people who say my writing stinks, well, here is proof to show you that my writing has improved over the years. Yes, I know i make my characters OOC, but hey, it's my story, and I can do whatever I want with it. Anyway, this is a sneak peek at my upcoming fanfic "Aerith X Sasuke (Aerisuke) ~ So Far Away." Now, you might notice that there's a few lines that are a reference to Sasuke's Departure from Episode 109 of NARUTO. Well, hope you like it, and I'm sorry if it's not that good. :/ I tried my best though. Until I finish writing and submitting the story to dA (I've already submitted Chapters 1-3, so there's still more to go), I will submit it here to ****. Well, hope you like it because not only did I have a lot of fun making this, but I also worked hard on this fanfic as well. P.S. Before you say anything, I apologize if the characters are a bit OOC, and no, I am not trying to make Aerith be like Sakura. She's actually gentle and kind like Hinata, but not shy though. Aerith is a determined character, and maybe a little feisty, but at least she doesn't beat up Naruto like Sakura does sometimes.)**

Disclaimer:  
I do not own NARUTO or Final Fantasy. They both belong to their respectful owners.

Sasuke was leaving Konoha and was on his way to go to Orochimaru so he could kill his older brother, Itachi, for killing the Uchiha Clan. Then, as he was walking, he saw his childhood friend and lover Aerith Gainsborough standing there right by the bench (where Sasuke departed Konoha in Episode 109 of NARUTO).

He started walking toward her, and asked:

"It's late at night. What are you doing here, Aerith? Shouldn't you be going home?"

"In order to leave the village, you will need to take this road, since this is the only way out of Konoha," she responded.

Sasuke walked past her, and said:

"Go home, Aerith. Go home and sleep."

Tears started coming out of Aerith's eyes as she looked at Sasuke.

"So that's it? You're just going to leave me and then forget about everything that's happened between us? What about everything that we've been through for the past six years of our life? Doesn't that mean anything to you, Sasuke?" she cried.

"It does. Throughout the years we've been together, deep in my heart, I've always wanted to get revenge on Itachi," answered Sasuke.

"But why? Why are you leaving without saying goodbye? Why are you trying to push us all away including me, Sasuke?" asked Aerith.

"I'm different than you, Aerith. Unlike you who has an adopted mother to take care of you, my parents are dead because of my older brother Itachi. I'm not the same as you. I'm travelling a path the rest of you can't follow. I know that the five of us have worked together. And for a while, I thought I could take that road instead. But in the end... I've decided on revenge. That's always been my reason for living. I'll never be like you, Naruto, Elmyra, Kakashi, or Sakura," replied Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Remember when we were seven, your family was killed by Itachi, and I made that promise to myself that I wouldn't let anything happen to you? Now, I feel like I'm breaking my own promise. When my mother died after being fatally wounded in the Wutai War, and after Elmyra and I moved to Konoha, I met you, and you changed my life forever. That's why you're important to me, Sasuke, and that is why I don't want you to go to Orochimaru. If you go, you'll be turning your back on your own people," said Aerith.

"Aerith, if I was to stay here in Konoha with you, Orochimaru would kill you, and I would still have to go to him," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke! Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone without you! Take me with you! I'll do whatever you want! Without you, I would be all alone, and my world would fall apart because of you. Please… stay here… with me. If that's not possible… then I'll go with you, but only if you say yes," said Aerith as she began to cry.

Sasuke turned around to face Aerith, and answered:

"I'm sorry, Aerith. But the answer is still no."

"Don't go! If you leave, I'll scream, and then-" cried Aerith as Sasuke disappeared and reappeared in front of her, kissed her to which her eyes widened in shock, but slowly and calmly closed as Sasuke said these words to her:

"Aerith, although you and I are so far away from each other, I'll always love you because you will be in my heart forever."

Aerith began to cry a little bit more, and said this to Sasuke:

"Sasuke, I will never forget the times that you and I shared together. I adore you, and I will wait for you, my love."

"I love you, Aerith… and… thank you for everything," said Sasuke as he knocked out Aerith as she said her last word to him before knocking her out and placing her on the bench.

"Sasuke…,"

Sasuke looked at Aerith one last time, and thought to himself:

_"Goodbye Aerith… my love. I will never forget you," _while the tears flowed through Sasuke's cheeks as he left Konoha with the Sound Ninja 4 (Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon and his twin brother Ukon, and Tayuya).


End file.
